I Wanna Walk You Home
by Funkiechick
Summary: Before AVALANCHE was heavy, two years before Cloud even came to Midgar, Tifa had a friendship with someone that could have grown to more. Yet she makes a choice that affects everything...pg-13 for swearing, R


I Wanna Walk You Home  
By Funkiechick  
  
(This is sorta a Reno/Tifa. I love those. Though I totally am partial to Cloud/Tifa's than I am to Cloud/Aeris, for some reason I like reading into Reno and Tifa more. Maybe it's because they're my two favorite characters. No, Aeris fans, I do not HATE Aeris. Though I used to, back when I started playing the game-sorry. The whole 'don't fight here, you'll ruin the flowers even though you're saving my life aheehehehehehe*SMACK*.' But now I actually really like Aeris. She's cool. I just like Tifa better-always have. Anyhow, this fic is based back before Cloud came to Midgar, back in the days when AVALANCHE wasn't too heavy.)  
  
"Hey, Tiffee! Beer pronto!"  
  
Eighteen year old Tifa Lockhart rolled her eyes when she heard the familier nickname, and turned to see Reno grinning cheesily at her. "You don't read into chivarly much, do you?"  
  
"Oh come on, Tiffee. Chivalry? How boring is that? Besides, I bet those gentlemen types are a snore in the sack."  
  
Tifa chucked a no-name brand bottle of beer at Reno, who caught it eagerly. "Yeah, thanks. Shit, do I need a drink or what?"  
  
"Rough day?" Tifa asked sarcasticly. Reno raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled the cap of the bottle and took a long swig.  
  
"You know, you'd make a horrible wife. How's a guy supposed to feel if his favorite girl doesn't pity him in his time of stress and need, huh? How the hell am I supposed to feel?" Reno took another long drink, then set the empty bottle on the counter.   
  
"Fortunately for you, Reno, you'll never have to bear the burden of being my husband. You're going to choke yourself if you drink that fast, by the way."  
  
"You can't choke on BEER." Reno retorted.  
  
"I've seen many things, Reno." Tifa replied, chucking another beer at him without his asking for it. "You better be able to pay for all this."  
  
"I'm payed well." Reno grinned. "So, where's big guy?"  
  
Tifa blinked. "Barret? He's out with Marlene at the playground. He got some time off." Tifa noticed some spills and stains on the counter, frowned and then grabbed a washcloth, scrubbing at the counter in a compulsive way. Reno stared at her.  
  
"What's the point in keeping a BAR clean, woman? Sooner or later someone's going to puke all over everything anyway."  
  
"You're very optimistic, Reno." Tifa said sarcasticly. "How DO you do it?"  
  
"One of my many alluring qualities." Reno grinned, taking a sip of his newly obtained beer. "Which I've noticed you don't fall for unlike all the other bitches 'round Midgar."  
  
Tifa looked at him sternly. "You can be such an ass sometimes, Reno."   
  
"Did I say bitches?" Reno blinked innocently. No one was fooled. "But seriously, eh Tiffee? What's up? I bet you could have any guy in Midgar. Even Rude likes you."  
  
Tifa rolled her eyes as she scrubbed away at the counter. "I'm not exactly looking for romance, Reno."  
  
"Just who are you saving yourself for, anyway?" Reno ignored her comment. "Tell me that."  
  
Tifa said nothing for awhile, and then a sort of glazed took over her wine coloured eyes. "I don't know why I'm waiting anyway. He probably doesn't even remember me."  
  
Reno blinked. Well! THAT had come out of nowhere. "Who?" He asked, curious.  
  
Tifa snapped out of it, blushing furiously. "No one. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Tiffee! I can't believe you so casually throw my love away like that! You know you're my one desire!" Reno rolled his eyes and took another sip of beer. "I mean, shit. Duh."  
  
"Very funny." She smirked, and then checked the clock on the wall behind her. "Aaah, closing time in half an hour."  
  
"Rough day?" He asked, mocking her sarcasm earlier.  
  
"You try having guys grope your ass and see how you like it."  
  
"Touche."   
  
Reno- like he always did- stuck around until closing time after he payed for his drinks and watched with marvol as Tifa easily ushured the customers out. Reno grinned and finished his beer. 'It couldn't hurt...'  
  
Tifa quickly cleaned up once more, grabbing the empty beer bottle from Reno and throwing it with the other recycled bottles. She rushed from behind the counter and stretched. Boy did she wish Barret would just let the hide out be at the Seventh Heaven already...she was getting impatient. How long did it take for them to move anyway?  
  
"Oi, uh...Tifa?"  
  
Tifa blinked. Reno never called her Tifa. It was always Tiffee. Always. "Um...yeah?"  
  
"Want me to walk you home?"  
  
Tifa blinked once more, and then blushed. Oh. Tifa fiddled with her fingers. Did she want Reno to walk her home? This was some guy, one she only saw at the bar, asking her if he wanted to walk her home. He was implying...that he'd like to see more of her. If they could be something.  
  
And maybe they could. But Tifa was waiting. She didn't want to- but she was. Something told her Cloud was too important to let go.  
  
"No thank you, Reno." Tifa said shakily. "I'll be fine."  
  
He didn't hide his disapointment. "You sure?"  
  
Tifa nodded her apologeticly. "I'm sorry-I uhh...I mean I'm sure." Reno sighed as he ran one hand through his flaming hair, and turned on his heel to leave the bar. He turned back to glance at her.  
  
"Must be one hell of a guy."  
  
And then he left, and then Tifa realized she didn't know if Cloud was one hell of a guy. She didn't know what kind of guy he was at all.  
  
But they'd made a promise, and she had a feeling Cloud kept promises. And that was enough for now.  
  
END 


End file.
